The Operator
by Klara1706
Summary: The characters don't belong to me I've merely borrowed them, except for Charlie Price.
1. Chapter 1

**The Operator**

Chapter 1

Sergeant Charlie Price stood up and pushed the file away; time for a drink as the scattered thoughts coalesced into one about the case – cluster-fuck or some such disaster lay contained within the buff file. Charlie paused in front of the window clutching a bottle of scotch in one hand and an empty glass in the other, not looking at the view but mulling over the details. Bodie. What in hell were the CO and this Major Cowley thinking putting them on the same op? As far as Charlie was concerned it was a recipe for murder. Someone somewhere must have a very warped sense of humour Charlie thought, who in their right mind would put them together on any sort of operation? Both sergeants of equal seniority it would soon lead to disagreements. Charlie stood staring into space thinking back over the last 12 years or so and the times their paths had crossed, no collided – Charlie grimaced remembering the flared tempers, bruised egos and battered bodies.

Right thought Charlie, down to business; time to sort out the flat and do the necessary letters – one for the CO and one to be left with the solicitor, no one else to worry about. Charlie looked round at the few personal possessions – the TV, the stereo and records plus a few clothes, easy to pack into boxes and move to wherever after the op, if all went well. Suddenly Charlie grinned thankful for not living in quarters – been there done that, including married quarters. Living off base had plenty of benefits – privacy and not least the ability to disappear at will. Charlie picked up the file and placed it in a battered rucksack waiting by the door along with the bike helmet and jacket, the letters hastily stuffed into a pocket. A last look round and Charlie Price walked out, locked the door climbed on the bike and rode off without a backward glance.

'Sergeant Price, the CO is looking for you' said the private on the gate as Charlie rode up, lifting the visor.

'Thanks, Private' Charlie replied pulling smoothly away from the booth. A few moments later Charlie parked the bike outside the CO's office, removed the helmet and marched quickly in hoping to be out and away as soon as possible, preferably without being seen by anyone. Five minutes later Charlie was in the CO's office.

'You wanted to see me Sir?'

'Yes Sergeant. You've read the file and understand the nature of this operation?'

'Yes Sir.'

'You also understand that you are, on paper, no longer a serving soldier and that the only people who know the truth are you, me, Major Cowley, Sergeant Bodie and a few select others, who do not concern you?'

'Yes Sir.'

'As far as the Army is concerned you have been dismissed for violent mis-conduct. You've not spoken to anyone about this?'

'No Sir, not since Court Martial. What about Jones and Clarke?'

'Not your concern Sergeant, as far as anyone is concerned you are the proverbial rotten apple with a nasty temper and a taste for violence.'

'Sir. I was just concerned about their health.'

'They are, as you would expect, rather battered Sergeant, you did a thorough job on them. Hopefully you will be far enough out of their way for them to forget the whole incident, your new posting details have already come through, you can collect them when you get back.'

The CO stood up and walked round the desk holding out his hand. ' You know the protocols, Sergeant, you've done this before. Good luck Price, try not to get yourself killed.

'Yes Sir, thank you' replied Charlie shaking the proffered hand and throwing a precise salute before turning and marching out of the office to the waiting bike.

The big black Motor Guzzi easily ate up the miles from Catterick down the A1 towards London. A little after six Charlie decided to pull off and look for a B&B for the night. As luck would have it the first one had a room for the night with the added bonus of somewhere under cover to leave the bike. Charlie checked in and discovered that the pub next door did evening meals. The room was basic, no en-suite but more than adequate for one night. A drink and a bath were in order before heading next door for a meal. Charlie opened the bottle of scotch bought en route and made for the bathroom, unwilling to leave the file behind it was tucked into the towel. As the bath filled up, Charlie sat on the floor with the scotch in one hand and file in the other, committing the final details to memory. The file would be handed over to Major Cowley when Charlie arrived at CI5 the next day. Charlie laid back in the bath thoughts turning to Bodie and the various meetings they had had over the years, for the most part the meetings had been amicable but there had been the odd fight along the way, especially since Charlie's failed marriage. Charlie's thoughts turned to the cover story that was to be used – it was based on the one used in Belfast maybe 10 or 12 years ago but with relevant updates to fill in the intervening years. People and places came to mind, including a cocky young corporal who thought he knew everything. Charlie thought about the young, smug Corporal Bodie and remembered how he'd made a lasting impression for all the wrong reasons. Charlie knew that he would remember the name used for the 14 Company operation all those years ago. Belfast held many dangerous memories for all personnel who had served there, in whatever capacity. Charlie still had the odd nightmare and, unsurprisingly, these had started again since the brief had arrived. Charlie hurriedly dressed in an old shirt and jeans, closed the door and went next door for a meal. After a pleasant meal Charlie returned to the room, picked up the bottle of scotch and decided tonight in a strange bed that sleep could do with a helping hand.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next morning one ex-Sergeant Bodie was pacing like a caged animal.

'I don't like this Sir, one little bit, there's too much that is outside our control!'

'Och sit down lad, you'll wear a hole in the floor' said Cowley. 'What is the problem here?'

'How much planning has gone into this Sir and where do we fit in?'

'Sergeant Price's cover story is good, you don't need to know anymore about this operation than what is in the file.'

'What about Willis's mob?'

'They have been told to back off, the Minister has made that very clear to Willis, who agreed in order to keep his job. By the way that file needs to back in this office this afternoon, has Doyle read it yet?'

'No Sir.'

'Well you better let him have a good look then, hadn't you!'

'Yes Sir.'

Bodie left Cowley's office, not even pausing to flirt with Betty on the way to the squad rest room.

'Any coffee left' Bodie enquired as he took in the dishevelled agents lounging around in various states of collapse.

'Think so' replied Jax ' might only be useful for stripping paint though.'

'Cheers Jax, reckon I'll risk it. What you doing here anyway, thought you'd pulled that obbo job out west?'

'Waiting for Anson.'

'What the walking ashtray?'

Jax lazily stuck up two fingers in Bodie's direction without looking up from the blonde on page 3.

Just then Doyle walked into the rest room.

'Ready then mate?

'Yeah I'll drive, you need to read up on this, Cowley wants it back this afternoon.'

The two agents walked out ignoring the cat calls and rude comments from the others.

'What's got up your delicate hooter then mate?'

'This op Doyle it stinks, why Cowley needs us involved is beyond me!'

'Why, have you got a problem with this Sergeant Price?'

'Charlie? No Charlie's good.'

'So?'

'Charlie is well, a little unconventional shall we say. No it's the variables I don't like!' Bodie glared at Doyle stomping off down the corridor. 'Read the file, you need to know what this is all about, though I damned if I do' Bodie's tone clearly warning Doyle to stay clear if he knew what was good for him. Doyle stood clutching the file in one hand watching the retreating back of his partner as he made his way to the stairs. 'Oi Bodie see you back here about one?' The only reply was a flap of a hand as Bodie turned the corner before disappearing 'yeah I'll be here.' Doyle knew better than to push things when Bodie was in a mood like this, rather it was in his interest to work out what had got him in such a lather.

Doyle headed off to find somewhere quiet to catch up on the background details and plans for up- coming op. As he passed the squad room Anson's disembodied voice called out 'trouble in paradise?' Doyle chose to ignore the comment, merely throwing an unmistakeable gesture round the door frame. The more Doyle read in the file the more he began to share his partner's misgivings – ok, the basic concept was sound but he agreed the possibilities for outside influence was worrying. Bodie found Doyle in the empty office the file still open in front of him. As Bodie sat down Doyle watched his partner trying to gauge whether his mood had improved.

'Charlie Price' said Doyle.

'Sergeant Charlie Price.'

'When you said unconventional I didn't realise quite what you meant.'

'In what way?'

'Career, background, hobbies you name it.'

'You didn't ask.'

'Well?'

'What? Look mate the first time Charlie and I met must have been around '71 in Belfast. Charlie was undercover, I mean deep undercover, as Charlie Duffy, not the sort of time and place to become best mates if you get my drift. I later found out Charlie was an Operator.'

'Operator?'

'Specialist Army Intelligence Unit, 14 Intelligence Company. An elite unit drawn from all services, men and women, no set rank structure, highly trained on a par with the SAS, used exclusively in dirty ops in and around Belfast mainly during and since the Troubles. What Charlie's exact brief was I still don't know, very few of our guys have heard of Operators, hell, I didn't find out about them until later in the SAS. Charlie's cover was good, very good and this isn't the first time Charlie Duffy has been resurrected, so it must still hold water even now. You've read the file and the background, would you be able to pick holes in the story?'

'Well no, but then I'm not Irish, never been there, so how would I know if anything in there is incorrect?'

'Exactly, you wouldn't, but the people we're dealing with, I'm not so sure. Hell, even I'm not sure about some of it and I've been there!' Bodie glowered into his coffee cup, chewing his lip.

'How well do you know Price?

Bodie thought carefully for a moment 'We've worked together since, on joint ops over the water, but I've not seen Charlie for three years. As you can see Charlie's unconventional, as I said, married, divorced, a loner but a bloody good soldier, pretty much SAS standard thanks to being an operator.' Doyle looked at Bodie, this was rare praise indeed from his partner but he got the impression there was a lot that wasn't being said. Bodie carried on 'A lot of good operators either died over there on the job or...' he left his answer hanging.

'Or were tracked down and disposed of I suppose' finished Doyle.

Bodie looked up 'yeah something like that. Charlie's been very lucky, able to slip back into 'normal' army life but you never know who out there might remember Charlie Duffy, that's what worries me.' Bodie looked away, a troubled look in his eyes.

'So it's our job to try and stop that happening then.'

'Yeah! Right Cowley will be waiting for us, grab the file mate.'


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Just before two thirty the powerful black motor bike pulled up outside the non-descript building that housed CI5. Charlie checked for the umpteenth time that no-one was watching – the bike had its advantages when it came to losing a tail. Satisfied Charlie parked the bike and sat for a moment, looking at the building, wondering about what it would be like to work for CI5. Charlie was under no illusions that one day Duffy would no longer be of use to the powers that be and that a change of career would become necessary, maybe CI5 would provide the thrill Charlie still craved. Charlie climbed off the bike and stretched out the kinks that had formed on the journey down, it was a while since Charlie had ridden anywhere other than to and from base. Removing the leather gloves and helmet Charlie entered the building and reported to the man on the desk. 'Sergeant Price, I believe Major Cowley is expecting me?'

'Yes Sergeant, if you'll just sign here I'll find someone to show you up.'

Whilst the desk man was busy on the telephone Charlie duly signed in and took to pacing impatiently round the foyer. A few minutes Charlie heard someone running down the stairs.

'Sergeant Price?'

'Yes' replied Charlie, turning round to see a curly haired lithe man with smiling eyes standing waiting. As Charlie bent down to retrieve the bike helmet the man continued 'Ray Doyle. We'll take the back stairs, Cowley thought it best to try and keep you away from the prying eyes of the squad room rowdies given the nature of the job.'

Charlie laughed 'I could always put this back on, if you like, to save my ugly mug being observed' gesturing to the helmet dangling from a strong hand.

'No I don't think that's a good idea – you might well get taken for a hitman, not that many of them get past Harry there' chuckled Doyle. 'I'm Bodie's partner by the way, he's given me a bit of background about your career.'

Charlie suddenly stopped 'And what exactly has Bodie said about me?' Doyle turned back to look properly at Charlie and was immediately struck by the similarity to Bodie – not only were they of a similar height and build, they both seemed to share blue eyes that he realised could easily draw you in or shut you out just like that.

Doyle paused, he got the impression that Sergeant Charlie Price was not the type of person to cross if that reaction was anything to go by. 'General stuff, you know Bodie, only tells you what he wants you to know.'

'Sounds like Bodie. How long have you two known each other?' asked Charlie attempting to steer the conversation back to more mundane matters.

'We've been partners for five years, so probably since before you last worked with him.'

'Yeah, probably. What did you do before CI5?'

'Was in the Met, did some time in Vice and then ended up in the Drug Squad' replied Doyle. 'Caused a bit of a stir before I left but luckily this came along at the right time otherwise I'd have been out on my ear.'

'So what's your Major Cowley like then?' asked Charlie as they carried on up the stairs.

'Tough, canny, cagey' Doyle said thinking 'but a good boss for all that.' They carried on up another flight of stairs and along a corridor stopping outside an office where they could hear a woman talking on the telephone. Betty spotted them and waved them in, putting her hand over the mouthpiece to tell Doyle to go on in. Doyle opened the door to Cowleys office, 'Sergeant Price, Sir' he said as he followed Charlie in.

Charlie stepped into the room, came to a halt and saluted smartly, vaguely aware of someone stood off to one side,

'Relax, Sergeant Price,' said Cowley 'no need for that here.' Cowley watched as Charlie relaxed, taking in the biker's leathers and helmet. 'You know Bodie here and I see you've met Doyle.'

'Yes Sir' Charlie nodded to Bodie refusing to make eye contact.

'Price' came the stiff reply. Doyle watched the exchange with interest, curious as to strained atmosphere flowing between the two of them; this could be interesting he thought, both of them seemed to be as thick skinned and unyielding as each other. Doyle realised that Bodie and Charlie were very much alike, not just in looks but in attitude as well.

'Right, let's get down to business. Sergeant Price have you made yourself familiar with your accommodation yet?'

'No, Sir, I've only just arrived, took my time on the way down, if you understand. Before I get settled there are a few things I'd like to get straight with Bodie and Doyle, Sir. I would like time to talk things through – not the why but the how, if that's alright Sir?'

'Yes, go ahead. Do you have any questions with regard to your role in this Sergeant?'

'No Sir, I know my orders.'

'Right then you better collect the details of your flat on the way out. Any contact will be through these two, do you understand?'

'Yes Sir' Charlie replied. 'No contact with you or my CO – as of now, Sir, I don't officially exist!'


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Charlie followed Doyle and Bodie out of Cowleys office.

'Where can we talk?' asked Charlie, hoping for somewhere private.

'Here?'

'Nah, too many gawkers, better off at your place mate' said Bodie.

Doyle sighed 'Why mine?'

'Because it's the nearest and you've got a lock-up, we can keep Charlie's bike out of sight there.'

'Yeah that's a good idea, you can drive' replied Doyle tossing Bodie the car keys. 'You ok following us?'

'Yeah, what car you driving?'

'Silver Capri.'

Charlie pulled on the bike helmet and followed the two agents out to the car park. Doyle let out a whistle as he watched Charlie walk up to the black Moto Guzzi Lemans 850, 'I didn't expect Charlie to turn up on a bike.'

Bodie grinned at Doyle 'Told you Charlie was a little unconventional. Only time I've seen Charlie use anything else bar a bike is a landrover on base if needed. Charlie's had bikes for as long as we've known each other, the bigger and faster they are the more Charlie likes them, not seen that one though.'

Fifteen minutes later Doyle jumped out of the Capri in front of battered looking lock up, unlocked the double doors and motioned Charlie in. Charlie parked the sleek black bike next to a trials bike and the frame of an old Norton.

'Yours?'

'Yeah, never seem to get the time to finish it though, need another pair of hands' he said pointing at Bodie 'this one's all talk and not enough action, keen to ride 'em but not so keen on getting his hands dirty!'

Charlie laughed as Bodie glared at his partner then grinned. 'You got a screwdriver handy?' asked Charlie 'I need to change this' pointing to number plate 'might show out with this one on there.'

'Yeah, hang on a minute' Doyle opened up the tool box and rummaged around for a minute 'this do?'

Charlie took the proffered screwdriver and started removing the number plate from the rear of the Moto Guzzi.

'Nice bike' said Doyle 'bet it moves. You been riding long?'

'Been riding since I joined up, suits my life style. Bought this about a year ago, decided to splash out, not much else to spend it on this job. Let's just say it keeps up with the traffic well enough, with plenty in reserve if I need it' replied Charlie grinning. 'There's another plate tucked in the top of the holdall, pass it over.' Charlie made short work of attaching the Irish registration plate. 'Fancy a run out some time?'

'How 'bout day after tomorrow, give you a chance to settle in, get things sorted?'

'You're on.'

'Come on Ray, man could die of thirst out here' said Bodie knowing the other two would be out there for hours talking bikes if he didn't speak up.

Doyle led the way into the flat and made to put the kettle on 'Coffee alright?'

'Yeah fine, nice flat you've got here. Anywhere I can spread out some papers?'

'Yeah over there, use that small coffee table.'

'Ta.' Charlie removed the rucksack and bikers jacket, dropping them on the floor. Out from the rucksack came a map and several sheets of handwritten notes. 'Right let's get started. Bodie you're my contact, right?'

'Yeah.'

'Ok.' Charlie spread the map out on the table, several of the streets were highlighted in various colours. 'You remember this?'

Bodie leant over the map 'Yeah, red, green, blue, yellow.' He turned to Doyle 'Easier than street names – Charlie will memorise this, you and I will have access to a copy. The idea is you call out a place on the map, for example Red 1, Blue 2 and you know it's the corner of High Street and Cromwell Place' he pointed to the corresponding point on the map 'See?'

Doyle looked at the map and pointed 'So this would be Green 3, Blue 2?'

'No' said Charlie, 'not quite, it's Green 2, Blue 2. You always start from base – in this case my flat. All the targets will be 'Yankees' and the meets 'Zulu's.'

Doyle nodded and looked at Bodie, who just shrugged.

'You got a problem Bodie?' asked Charlie.

'Yeah, plenty' he replied barely keeping his temper in check. 'You waltz in here, telling us how this will be run, spouting all this Army crap, who the hell put you in charge here Price?'

Charlie jumped up, fists clenched 'Do you want me to pull seniority on you, Sergeant? I'm in charge here, you know the drill or have you forgotten all that training, soldier? The man on the inside sets the op – I'm going one up here and it's my arse on the line. You will follow my orders Bodie or...'

'And how many times have I had to step in and save that skinny arse of yours in the past?'

'What like last time? You weren't much help then or have you forgotten about that?'

'Look Price, you never gave me a chance to put my side across did you, oh no you decided to cut...'

What Bodie had been about to say was cut short as he was thrown backwards and on to the floor as a vicious right hook connected squarely with his jaw, he picked himself up glared at Charlie and stormed out of the flat. Doyle watched in amazement as Charlie stood there breathing hard, hands still clenched into fists.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

'Sorry, that should never have happened' said Charlie in a shaky voice. 'You got anything stronger than coffee?'

'Scotch ok?' Doyle wasn't quite sure what he had just witnessed. It wasn't often someone managed to knock Bodie off his feet like that and usually he didn't turn and walk away from such an encounter. Doyle got the distinct impression that there was a lot more to Charlie Price than met the eye. 'What the hell was that all about?' he asked as he handed Charlie a glass.

Charlie stood looking out of the window 'Thanks.' When Charlie turned around the mask was firmly back in place 'That was something that has been brewing since the last time we worked together, don't worry it won't happen again I promise you.'

'Bodie won't let it drop you know.'

'Yeah well I've dealt with his moods before. He won't let that interfere with the job. He's been on the receiving end of my temper more than once at...' Charlie suddenly stopped, realising what had almost been said. 'Sorry, long story none of it your concern. All you need to know is Bodie will do what's asked of him no matter what – he owes me that much. I'll bet Cowley would like to do that sometimes?' Charlie grinned at Doyle.

'Yeah, I could tell you a few stories about that.'

'Look Doyle, as I said protocol is the one up sets the map – safer that way, all you both need to do is learn it and the Yankees and leave the rest to me.'

'One up?'

'Sorry, person undercover – hang over from Belfast. Doyle can you do me a favour? Can you get my helmet rigged for comms?'

'Yeah sure, you using the bike then?'

'It's what Duffy's always used.'

'How many times have you used Duffy as your cover?' asked Doyle.

'A few, last time was 3 years ago and this is only the second time Duffy's been this side of the water.'

'Back story good enough?'

'It's a bit late to worry about that now – we'll find out one way or the other soon enough won't we?' Charlie grinned at Doyle but it didn't quite reach the deep blue eyes.

Doyle caught his breath and got up to refill their glasses, giving himself a chance to think. Bloody hell Charlie and Bodie were so alike, both in looks and attitudes – both adrenaline junkies and ever so slightly mad. 'How long you been doing this sort of thing? Bodie mentioned 14 Company when we were talking earlier.'

Charlie took a drink of the scotch and thought before answering the question, debating how much to tell Doyle. 'I joined up at 18, did my basic training and came out on top of my intake in all the physicals so I sort of got pushed towards being a PTI. I've always been a bit of a rebel, able to look after myself physically and was usually in trouble, always getting into fights. Around '69 when things were starting to get a bit hot over the water, we had a visit from some bigwig in Intelligence looking for volunteers. It sounded interesting, but you know what it's like, never volunteer for anything. Unfortunately, some bright spark decided to put my name forward anyway and the rest is history as they say.'

Doyle watched as Charlie paced and talked, realising that Charlie literally lived and breathed the job and as a result would not suffer fools. 'I presume that some of the training is on a par with ours?'

'Yeah, to a certain degree. Operators undergo training with the SAS, such as unarmed combat and how to cope with interrogation, as well as being taught aggressive and defensive driving, how to use a vehicle as a weapon, anti-ambush skills, weapons etc. All Operators are top comms experts but I need a new set in my helmet as the current one won't patch into your net.'

'How long could you be undercover for?' asked Doyle.

'A tour can vary between 18 and 36 months but you obviously wouldn't be one up for the whole time, quite often you'd be backup for some other poor sod or just playing back at base.'

'And how many tours have you done?'

'I've been in 16 years and I think I've done 4 tours plus some one up work on the mainland.'

Bloody hell thought Doyle, no wonder Charlie was such an enigma – where did Charlie Duffy become Charlie Price, the two personas must almost be one. 'I take it you are carrying?'

Charlie just looked at him, one eyebrow climbing higher than the other 'What do you think? You really think I'd walk around with nothing – I've got a PPK on me, a knife in my left boot and, if all else fails, a Browning in the rucksack.'

Doyle whistled 'Don't you trust anyone?'

'Trust has got nothing to do with' Charlie snapped. 'In this job you learn to never leave anything to chance and never trust anyone but yourself, ask Bodie he'll tell – look after number one. No offence Doyle, but I don't know you from Adam and well you saw Bodie's reaction. Not all Operators live a long and happy life! I've been lucky so far and I'm not ready to pack it in just yet, I want to enjoy my pension.'

'So why did Bodie react the way he did when you hit him?'

'Fuck off Doyle and ask him. What happened there is between me and him, if he decides to tell you fine.' Charlie leapt up grabbed the papers off the table, stuffed them in the rucksack and made for the bikers jacket.

Doyle moved quickly and got to the door before Charlie could, 'Look hold on a minute, I'm not prying but I need to know if you two can work together.'

'Get out of my way' Charlie growled 'so help me Doyle I don't want to fight you but I will if I have to.'

Doyle put his hands up and moved out of the way. 'Ok, sorry I didn't mean to get under your skin but look at it from my point of view – you to can't keep growling at each other and dancing around whatever the problem is it needs to be sorted out now mate!'

Charlie dropped the jacket on the floor 'Yeah I suppose you're right. I just need some time to settle in. What I really need is a good run and a work out I usually do 5 miles a day and then find some unwilling volunteer to practise on.' Charlie slid down the wall and sat there breathing deeply leaning back against the wall, arms resting lightly on bent knees. 'Got anymore of that scotch?'

'Sure. Do you want to borrow one of my spare helmets and leave yours here so I can get it sorted for you? If you fancy that run I'm free tomorrow and I'm sure we could arrange a trip to our training place if you really feel the need to let off steam.'

'How long will it take? You volunteering to be my sparring partner as well?'

' Err, I'm not sure about that' Doyle said 'The helmet should be done day after tomorrow.'

'Great, that will give me a bit of time to explore my luxurious new home' said Charlie with a grimace. 'I'm sorry about that outburst but sometimes Bodie can be so bloody minded and a bit over bearing, especially when it involves this type of work.'

'I know what he's like but I didn't know he'd been involved in this sort of thing before. You say you last worked together about 2 or 3 years ago?'

'Yeah must be closer to 3.'

'That fits – he was in Belfast, with his old mob and when he came back he was a bit quiet, never let on what he'd been up to and I got the impression things didn't go according to plan, so was that an op with you then?'

'Yeah,' Charlie replied guardedly 'but I think it's up to him to fill in the details for you. I hadn't used Duffy as cover for a couple of years but someone remembered me. Let's just say it took a while for them to find me. I haven't seen or spoken to Bodie in 3 years, since I was in hospital.' Charlie rubbed at a scar running down one arm. 'I haven't been undercover since.'

Doyle looked at Charlie and began to understand some of what was gnawing away at the operator, at least the undercover work he had done both in the Met and CI5 had been in a relatively safe environment. 'You look all done in mate, what do you want to do? Got a spare room if you fancy a couple of hours or I can get that spare helmet and you can crash at yours. Your choice.'

'Thanks but I'd better be off, need to sort out a few things, like food, before I disappear.' Charlie picked up the rucksack and handed the map and notes back to Doyle 'Learn this – I'm depending on you. By the way can you look after this for me?' Charlie handed over a wallet containing a military ID card, driving licence and the permit to carry concealed weapons all in the name of Sergeant Charlie Price 'better not carry these around with me.'

'They'll be safe here, you can have them back when this is over. I'll look over that later.'

Charlie pulled on the leather jacket laughing 'You'll do, just try and keep on top of things. What time do you fancy that run in the morning?'

'I'll pick you up around eight if that's not too early, we can go somewhere quiet and then go and find you someone to, ehm play with.'

'Eight's fine and I'll pick up the helmet the day after when we take the bikes out with Bodie.' Charlie followed Doyle out to the lock-up to collect the bike. Doyle watched as the brake light flashed on and off as the rider signalled and turned out of the mews. Back in the flat Doyle sat nursing a glass of scotch thinking about the events of the afternoon, in particular he wondered what had happened in Belfast 3 years ago and whether Charlie and Bodie could actually work together.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The flat the CI5 had allocated to Charlie was one of the numerous safehouses that the department maintained and as such was pretty basic - the one saving grace was that it was a garden flat with a gated courtyard. Charlie opened the gate and wheeled the Moto Guzzi into the tiny walled space grateful for the security and privacy it offered. Once inside the flat Charlie set the locks, pulled the curtains, stripped off the leathers and grabbing the holdall padded into the bedroom. Placing the holdall on the bed Charlie rummaged in it pulling out a towel and wash-kit before heading into the bathroom for a long shower. Charlie stood under the stream of hot water letting it wash away the sweat from the leathers and the altercation with Bodie. All too soon the hot water ran out. Charlie wandered into the kitchenette wrapped in a tatty bath robe looking for a glass, the bottle of scotch in hand. Checking the cupboards and fridge Charlie discovered that they were stocked with enough food to last a few days, even the bread and milk were fresh. Charlie looked at the clock and was surprised to find it was past six. The fridge yielded a dozen eggs, some bacon, a tin of beans out of the cupboard and some bread, nothing gourmet but filling enough. Charlie put the kettle on and tidied up the kitchenette as the water boiled thinking that maybe there was time for a trip to the Derry Arms before closing time.

Twenty minutes later, dressed in jeans, shirt and the leather jacket Charlie walked into the public bar of the Derry Arms. 'Pint of Guinness' said Charlie to the barman. Drink in hand, Charlie turned round and leant against the bar taking in the mix of people in the room. Charlie looked round and realised if you picked up the Derry Arms and moved it lock, stock and barrel to the Falls Road that it wouldn't be out of place; it was the same with any Irish ex-pat bar, even the people looked the same. Charlie felt right at home. In one corner a band was setting up, it looked like it was going to be a lively evening. As Charlie stood watching the musicians, Patrick Malone walked in deep in conversation with Seamus Riley. Charlie placed the pint on the bar and watched the two men walk across the room, waiting for one of them to notice. Riley looked up, tapped Malone on the arm and pointed at Charlie, whispering. Charlie met the man's gaze, turned and picked up the pint. Malone walked up to the bar 'Duffy?'

'Who's asking?' said Charlie turning back to watch the band.

'Paddy Malone and this here's Seamus Riley' Malone nodded in Riley's direction. 'Fancy another?'

'Why not' replied Charlie placing the empty glass on the bar.

'Just got in?' asked Riley.

'Came over on the night ferry. Only stopped in for a quick one.'

'Lucky to catch you then' sneered Riley.

'Yeah weren't you' Charlie looked Riley up and down as if he was something the cat had dragged in then turned away again.

Riley bristled and made to move towards Charlie until Malone put a hand on his arm and said 'Be civil now, Seamus, Duffy here's got something for us, don't be spoiling things.'

'Let's talk business, I still need to make some arrangements so I haven't got long' said Charlie.

Malone turned to the barman and enquired if the backroom was free then indicated to Charlie to follow them down the corridor. Charlie hesitated for a moment then followed the two men down the corridor. Malone opened a door saying 'More private in here, be able to hear each other.' Charlie closed the door behind them and leaned back against it watching the two men.

'Have you got the money for us?' asked Malone.

Charlie stood and laughed 'Does it look like it? I only ever pay out cash on delivery not before, that way I get to protect my interests, a dead money man is no use to my associates.'

'I don't trust you Duffy further than I can spit, how do we know you won't double cross us?' snarled Riley.

'You don't' said Charlie 'but how do I know you won't put a bullet in the back of my head as soon as you've got the money? The money stays with me until I decide to hand it over. If you don't like my methods then get another fixer.' Charlie reached back for the door handle the other hand reached into the leather jacket and made to pull out the Browning. 'Get rid of Riley or this conversation is over.'

'Seamus get out.'

'What and leave you with this mad bugger, are you mad?'

'Out now. Duffy when can you contact your man?'

'Later tonight. If I was you I'd keep that trained monkey well out of my way or he might just need to learn to walk again. You will do this my way or my associates will pull the plug on your dirty little war Malone. Seven thirty day after tomorrow, here and keep Riley out of my way.' Charlie opened the door and walked slowly back down the corridor to the public bar to find the band in full swing. Charlie motioned to the barman for another pint and stood back to enjoy the music.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Charlie woke early the next morning, feeling slightly hung-over from the Guinness and the band and headed into the kitchenette to fix a strong black coffee and some toast before dressing in an old tracksuit. Bang on eight Charlie heard a car pull up outside the flat. Charlie set the alarm and locked the door, checking the street casually as Doyle leant across to open the passenger door.

'Morning' said Doyle.

'Is it?' replied Charlie with a yawn.

'What did you get up to last night?'

'Had one too many down the Derry Arms, there was a live band. Also ran into Patrick Malone and one of his heavies.'

'You're kidding me right? Are you telling me you went into the Derry without any back-up, you got a death wish or something?'

'Yeah well didn't expect to run into Malone did I? Can you check someone out for me – name of Seamus Riley, 5'8'', walks with a limp there's something familiar about him.'

'I'll check him out when I get back to base,' replied Doyle.

'Cheers, appreciate it' said Charlie, eyes shut and head back trusting Doyle's driving completely. 'Where you taking me then?'

'Training place of ours out near Warfield, thought you could have a session with some of new boys who are just about ready to be let loose on unsuspecting Joe Public. We can go for a run round the grounds and then I'll introduce you to Macklin and Towser, our trainers.'

Charlie opened one eye and looked at Doyle 'Won't they be curious as to who I am?'

'Told them you were thinking about joining our merry band.'

'Yeah well might be an option after this is all over.'

Doyle pulled up by a an ornate gatehouse at the entrance to a large country estate. A young man stepped out of the building and walked over to the car. 'Morning 4-5, here for a resfresher?'

'No, thankfully, just showing Sergeant Price here our facilities. Macklin's expecting us.'

'Right, Bodie be along later will he?'

'No, he's busy back at HQ.' Doyle turned to Charlie as they drove away from the gatehouse. 'The perimeter of this place is about a mile so we can do several laps if you want, depends how far you fancy.'

'I usually try to do at least 5 miles a day depending on where I am, how about you?'

'Usually run a couple of times per week, depending on what we're working, it's not always easy when you draw an obbo job or babysitting. Let's warm up and see how things go.'

Doyle led them away from the house and found a track that took them out to the estate's boundary, pausing by a fallen tree to warm up. They started off slowly, each adjusting their pace to match the other soon easing into a natural rhythm. At the end of the first circuit Doyle looked across at Charlie, grinned then stretched his stride increasing the pace. Charlie let Doyle pull away for a few minutes but then suddenly Doyle was watching Charlie's back as the PTI easily out-ran him. At the end of the third circuit both of them were beginning to tire and Charlie dropped the pace enough for them to talk. 'I think that should do' said Charlie 'especially as you've lined up a sparring partner for me.'

'Right lets head back to the house then' replied Doyle easing back to a comfortable jog. By time they reached the house Charlie and Doyle had warmed down sufficiently to prevent any injuries and felt tired but relaxed.

Instead of entering the main house Doyle headed out the back towards a range of outbuildings and opened the door to a large room occupying at least three of the barns. The floor was covered with large gym mats and sitting around were about a dozen tired looking agents. Doyle walked over to a tall blonde man 'Macklin, this is Sergeant Charlie Price I was telling you about. Charlie, Brian Macklin.'

'Sergeant Price. Doyle here said you are a PTI?'

'Was, am looking for something different but I need to keep my hand in and keep fit. Doyle said you might let me practise with your guys.'

Macklin grinned at Charlie 'Take your pick' he said gesturing to the watching agents 'just don't break them I've only just put them back together.'

Charlie slipped off the sweat top, underneath the damp vest style t-shirt clung to Charlie's muscular frame. Doyle realised that the scar he had noticed the day before was much worse than he had thought – it ran almost from wrist to shoulder, he also spotted a scar from a bullet on Charlie's back. Charlie saw Doyle take in the scars and shrugged at him. Charlie beckoned one of the agents forward to the middle of the mat. The agent looked about 22 and was at least a head shorter than Charlie and probably a stone or so heavier but light on his feet. The young agent started to circle hoping to catch the PTI off guard but Charlie suddenly launched a sweeping leg kick and took the agent's feet from under him. Charlie was fast and had the agent pinned face down to the floor, one arm painfully forced up behind his back. Charlie released the arm lock and the agent rolled over rubbing at his shoulder wondering what the hell had happened. Charlie offered hand to the agent and pulled him to his feet 'Fancy another go?'

'Think I'll give it a miss and let someone else try their luck' he said grimacing as he walked back to sit and watch. Macklin motioned for second agent to step forward, then stopped as Doyle threw his sweat top down and walked up to Charlie. 'You sure?' asked Charlie, Doyle nodded. Charlie and Doyle faced each other across the mat, Doyle watching closely to see which way Charlie would move looking for a twitch in the operators leg muscles. Charlie stepped back slightly transferring the weight from back leg to front and then sprang forward looking to take Doyle off-guard. Doyle ducked the under the arm and managed to grab at Charlie's legs and they tumbled to the mat. Charlie grabbed Doyle by the t-shirt as the CI5 man pinned his opponent to the floor and then Doyle was rolling to one side as Charlie flipped him away using hips for leverage. Charlie was up before Doyle aiming to pin him down. Doyle grinned realising that he'd seen Bodie use similar moves on him before and he remembered that Charlie had told him that operators had been trained in unarmed combat by the SAS. Doyle rolled and managed to get to his feet grabbing Charlie in a headlock as the PTI stood up. Feeling Doyle's arms round the neck Charlie turned into the headlock and then dropped towards the floor, one arm coming up over Doyle's back reaching for the man's hair and then Charlie was free. Slowly they circled each other throwing fast punches and blocks occasionally catching the each other, sweat flowing freely; they were both breathing hard concentrating on each other unaware of the watching agents. Macklin noted that Charlie although was fractionally taller and heavier than the wirey Doyle they were evenly matched and both had they fair share of dirty moves which they used to try and a gain the upper hand. Eventually Doyle mis-judged a punch and stepped into Charlie's fighting arc, the operator flung both hands palms first into his chest, Doyle flew backwards and landed on his back the air momentarily knocked out of him. Charlie took advantage and pinned Doyle to the floor. Straddling him, knees keeping Doyle's arms by his side Charlie used muscular legs to keep the agent's legs apart lessening his chance to throw the operator off. Doyle looked up at Charlie 'You fight dirty mate' he said 'worse even than Bodie.'

Charlie grinned down at him 'I'll take that as a backhanded compliment' helping Doyle to his feet. Macklin walked up to Charlie 'Impressive, not often someone can take him down and keep him there' indicating Doyle, 'could always find room for someone like you here.'

'I'll bear it in mind, thanks' said Charlie picking up the discarded sweat top and slipping it on to keep from catching a chill. 'Think I need to get back and have a shower.'

As the two of them walked back to the car Doyle turned to Charlie 'Did you get the that scar in Belfast?'

'That and a few others' Charlie carried on walking not looking at Doyle 'I spent three months in hospital being sewn back together again, that's why I train every day, took too much for granted and relied on others instead of myself. Don't ever put your trust in other people Doyle, they have a nasty habit of letting you down and in my job if they let you down you're dead.'


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The next day Charlie met up with Bodie and Doyle on their bikes at a quiet country pub just outside Maidenhead. It was bright and chilly but they decided to sit outside in the beer garden as it gave them a good opportunity to observe the comings and goings and also to keep an eye on the bikes. It appeared that the time apart had helped clear the air as the conversation flowed easily between Bodie and Charlie. 'The helmet's all done for you' said Doyle 'just remember to pick up the right one when we leave.'

'Cheers, that will make things a lot easier from now on.'

Bodie sat back on the bench, carefully watching Charlie comparing the relaxed attitude to that of two days ago – Charlie Duffy had arrived, calm and in control. He realised there was no hint of Charlie Price in the person in front of him – sure they looked the same but Duffy was much more assured and oozed confidence. 'Everything set?' he asked Charlie.

'I've made contact, word of my arrival had already reached Malone and his merry band by time I got to the pub to check it out.'

'You move fast' noted Bodie.

'Have to in this game. Malone knew that the money man had come over on the night ferry plus he had a good description of me, so he knew exactly who I was the moment I walked in.' Charlie looked at Doyle with an almost imperceptible shake of the head, as if to say don't mention the trip to the Derry Arms of two nights ago, Doyle just winked back.

'Bloody hell! So how do you move the money around then?' asked Doyle.

Charlie grinned 'Trade secrets but let's just say my pockets are deeper than my arms are long' and patted the leather jacket. Charlie leant down to pick up the helmet and the jacket swung open to reveal the Browning in a holster just as the barmaid came over to clear their table - a look of horror flashed across her face as she noticed the gun.

'Time to move' mouthed Bodie at Doyle behind the barmaids back. 'Deal with her and meet us up the road.'

Charlie casually did up the jacket and collected the helmet while Doyle turned his charm on the hapless barmaid. Charlie and Bodie waited in the first lay-by for Doyle, who turned up twenty minutes later. As he took off the helmet they could see he was laughing. 'What's tickled you sunshine?' asked Bodie.

'This' was the reply, as Doyle flourished a piece of paper with a phone number written on it.

'Trust you!'

'I told Sally that Charlie here was an actor filming a spy movie over at Pinewood and that the gun was a prop.'

'And she believed you?' asked Charlie.

'Must have done, even got me to promise to send her tickets for the premiere. Told her not to say anything about seeing you in case it got back as you're not supposed to be on the bike, you know, insurance etc.'

'You crafty sod' chuckled Bodie.

'Right, who's up for a ride?' asked Charlie unwilling to head back to the dingy flat just yet; there were still a few hours before the meet later that evening.

'Anywhere in mind?' asked Doyle.

'Maybe' was the reply. Charlie snapped down the visor and pulled out of the lay-by. The traffic was light once they hit the main road heading south and Charlie opened up the big bike, mindful to keep the others in sight. Where they were able to they pushed the bikes hard eating up the miles. Around three-ish Charlie signalled to pull into a transport cafe on the outskirts of Aldershot. Parking the bike Charlie turned to Bodie as they took off their helmets. 'Remember this place?'

'Bloody hell, haven't been here in years! Is it still run by that Italian couple?

'Was last time I stopped by, best bacon sarnies for miles.'

Bodie grinned and pushed past Charlie into the cafe, Doyle just shook his head and followed behind. Seated by the window to keep an eye on the bikes, Doyle turned to Charlie 'One of your locals?'

'Yeah I was based in Aldershot for a couple of years, we used to come out here on the bikes quite a bit. If I'm passing I like to pop in. Luckily no-one from the base uses it much these days, it's mainly truckers now. I think there was some trouble between a few local lads and some Paras a couple of years back.'

Bodie came back clutching three mugs of coffee and a scrap of paper with a number on it. 'Got you two a bacon sarnie each' he said sitting down to wait for their food. Not long after their number was called and Bodie went off to collect the order. When he got back to the table, Bodie had a plate loaded with a full English breakfast, 'I'm a growing lad' he said to the others. While they had finished Charlie stretched and looked round before saying 'have your guys managed to sort out the bugs in the back room?'

Doyle looked at his watch 'Should just about be done by now. I will be in the van just round the corner and Murphy will be in the bar. What time do you plan to call Bodie?'

'If all goes to plan around eight which will give you time to get there before last orders. These guys are likely to be nervy so just follow my lead, don't be surprised by anything I do or say – we've done this before.'

Bodie nodded 'Will they question why Marty isn't there in person?'

'Bound to but I should have time to gloss over that before you arrive. Are we clear? I need to get back and sort out the money, so I'll leave first.' Charlie walked out of the cafe, climbed on to the bike and rode off.

Doyle turned to Bodie after Charlie had left 'You ready to head back mate?'

'Yeah.' The younger man seemed unusually subdued staring out of the window.

'Penny for them?'

'They're worth a lot more than that' replied Bodie. 'I wonder why Charlie chose to come back here now?'

'Don't know, maybe the need to be in a familiar place? Can't be easy forever moving around, looking over your shoulder knowing someone somewhere wants you dead.'

'You don't survive as long as Charlie has by thinking like that' Bodie replied. 'Charlie lives for the moment, no point worrying about the past unless it comes back to haunt you. That's the reason why I got lumped the other day – us working together again must have been a bit of a shock, especially after last time. I can't think of too many Operators who are still active, certainly not off the top of my head. Charlie's one of the best.'

'Do you think it's causing a problem then?'

'Not this job, no.'

'What happened in Belfast?' Doyle knew he was likely to get shut out but he was curious as to how Charlie had got the scars and why Bodie never talked about that particular op.

'Not now mate, maybe when this is all over. Long and short of it is someone fucked up and Charlie got hurt. We were lucky to get Charlie out. Charlie mistakenly believed it was my fault that the protection detail wasn't where it should have been.' Bodie suddenly stood up and Doyle realised that the conversation was over. 'You ready then? You'll be wanting to get to the buggy boo. Who you got for company tonight – Anson?'

'No Jax, thankfully, Anson will be in the car as back up.'

The two men left the cafe, started up the bikes and headed back.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

At seven thirty that evening, Charlie walked into the Derry Arms and made for the bar 'Scotch. Malone in yet?'

'Out the back.'

'Cheers.' Charlie took the drink and opened the door to the back room, pausing to look round spotting Murphy in the corner, not acknowledging the agent. Malone and Riley were already waiting for Charlie.

Outside in the buggy boo Doyle adjusted the headset so it sat comfortably over one ear, he was able to hear the conversation clearly. Murphy had done a good job of getting a bug under the table that Malone was sitting at and one behind the curtains so the whole room was covered. From the way Charlie's voice kept drifting he knew the Operator was pacing around the room. 'Are you getting all this Jax?' The other man fiddled with the tape machine and nodded in Doyle's direction. Things seemed to be going to plan, Charlie explained that Martell had been in contact and was waiting for Charlie to get in touch. Doyle heard the door open but the noise from the public bar drowned out what Malone and the other man were saying. 'Shit, shit, shit. What the hell is going on there, can you make anything out Jax?'

'No too much noise from the bar – they got a band in there or what?'

'Murph?'

'Yeah' came a quiet voice.

'What's happening?'

'Charlie's on the phone and I can see Malone in the back room – he appears to be arguing with his friend.'

'Can you hear what they're arguing about?'

'Not without showing out, sorry mate.'

'Ok we'll just have to trust Charlie and wait for Bodie to arrive. Stay where you are.'

Suddenly the noise in Doyle's headset cut out as Charlie shut the door on the way back in, confirming that Martell's man was on his way to talk business. Malone asked for the contact's name and Doyle heard him send his man out to make a phone call. 'Murph can you see Malone's man?'

'Yeah, 5'8" brown hair, walks with a limp.'

Doyle didn't need to consult the file in front of him – Seamus Riley, bomb maker and wanted for several attacks on the mainland. 'Seamus Riley, cheers Murph.' While Riley was out of the room Charlie could be heard arguing with Malone over the presence of Riley warning him that if Riley stepped out of line then the deal would be off. After several minutes Riley walked back into the room and whispered something to Malone. Just before nine there was a knock on the door and Malone told Charlie to open it which caused Riley to start up again. 'That Bodie, Murph?'

'Yeah.'

Doyle heard Charlie's voice harshly telling Bodie to turn and face the wall while he was frisked – it all sounded quite odd to hear Charlie speaking to his mate in such an off-hand way but he knew it was all a show for Malone. The next hour passed with Charlie and Malone arguing over the money and what Martell, through Bodie, was prepared to supply to aid Malone's war. At one point Doyle thought what he heard what sounded like punches being thrown but he couldn't be sure because of the raised voices and also the fact that it had started to rain heavily; it appeared that Riley didn't like being told what to do by Charlie. By ten things seemed to have calmed down and a meeting was arranged for the following afternoon at an old warehouse which they had managed to secure for the op.

'Anson?'

'Yeah?'

'Party's over you ready?'

'Up and running.'

'Murph?'

'Yeah which one do you want to me to take?'

'Anson you take Riley, Murph you stick with Malone.'

Charlie walked out of the pub, pulled on the helmet and sat on the bike watching the others leave, glad to be out in the fresh damp air. 'Doyle?'

'Go ahead Charlie?'

'Did you get all that?'

'Apart from when you went out to the phone, couldn't hear Malone and Riley what with the noise in the pub and the rain. What happened after Bodie arrived, things sounded a bit tense.'

'Riley got a bit mouthy about me handing over the money there and then, thought he could bully me so I gave him a gentle reminder as to who is funding their dirty little war. I told Malone that he would get his money when Bodie delivers the goods, that way we can keep control of things' replied Charlie.

'I'll bet that went down well' Doyle chuckled.

'Yeah well that's tough. Look mate I'm about done in, I'm off. Who's got my tail tonight?'

'Bodie.' Doyle could picture Charlie's face as he heard the groan. 'Be good and don't lead him on too wild a ride, mate.'

'Would I be that cruel?'

Charlie waited until Malone and Riley had left, then started the bike and set off checking that Bodie slipped in behind.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The next morning Charlie woke early feeling tense and edgy, something was niggling just out of reach in Charlie's subconscious. Charlie thought about contacting Doyle to see if he fancied a run but the risk of them being seen together was too great. Instead Charlie pulled on the leathers, grabbed the bike keys and headed out of town against the flow the commuters making for their offices. A little after nine Charlie parked the bike on the front in Southend and walked out to the end of the pier. The container ships plying up and down the river had a strangely calming effect on Charlie but soon the chill began to make itself known. Time for a late breakfast, thought Charlie making for one of many river front cafes. Staring into the mug of coffee, Charlie thought back over the last sixteen years being sent here or there at the whim of others, maybe it was time for a change. Charlie decided that the time had come for Duffy to retire and, just maybe Sergeant Price as well. Charlie had enjoyed the trip to the training facility and the idea of passing on experience to others had a certain appeal, especially if that experience could help save someone's life. Maybe there could be a place in CI5 for Charlie Price.

When Malone and his cronies pulled up in an old unmarked transit van just after three, Charlie was already at the warehouse waiting in the shadows on the bike.

'Duffy?' called Malone.

'What?'

'Where's your man?'

'He'll be here, it's early yet.'

'Hand over the money, I want to count it before he gets here.'

'Look Malone, I told you last night you'll get it on delivery that's how I work you should know that, you've done your homework on me. Your man in Belfast will have told you I don't like people questioning my methods.' Charlie walked over and stood in front of Malone, put one hand inside the jacket and pulled out the Browning, pointing it at Malone's crutch 'Or do you need reminding of my reputation – I was easy on Riley last night but today there's no one around to hear your screams.'

Malone blanched and looked around 'I want to make sure it's all there.'

'Don't you trust me Malone?' growled Charlie.

'I've heard all about you Duffy and your methods – I don't trust you, you're a mad bugger.'

Charlie grinned at Malone and his men, watching them sweat. 'You don't get where I am by being nice, pal, so if you don't mind I'll just hang on to the money until Martell's man gets here, if it's all the same with you.'

Charlie checked the time and nodded to Malone as a battered van drove into the warehouse pulling up alongside them. Bodie stepped out of the van, taking in the gun in Charlie's hand and the look on Malone's face. 'Trouble, Duffy?'

'Your buyer here doesn't like my rules.'

'I'm not interested in your petty squabbles Malone, as long as I get paid. Duffy's word has always been good enough when we've dealt with each other in the past. I suggest you do as Duffy says.' Bodie walked to the back of the van and opened the doors 'Merchandise is all in here just like you ordered.'

'Seamus, get in there and check it out. Duffy?'

Duffy threw the rucksack at Malone, slipping the gun back into the holster. 'Are we done here?'

Malone nodded, busily counting the cash.

'Right, tell Marty I'll be in touch about the next order.' Charlie walked over to the bike, pulled on the helmet and started the engine.

'All here, boss.' Riley nodded to one of the others to back their van up to Martell's to enable them to transfer the crates easily. The man climbed into the transit and as Riley waved him forward he floored the accelerator driving straight at Charlie. The transit hit the Moto Guzzi with a loud bang, throwing Charlie into the air. Charlie flew backwards hitting the loading bay with a sickening crunch of breaking bones. Riley calmly stepped out of Martell's van clutching one of the pistols and sliding a magazine into the grip, walked over to where Charlie lay face down in the dirt. He casually turned the limp body over with his foot and shot the prone figure causing it to jerk grotesquely like a marionette. Bodie flew out of Martell's van, radio in one hand and gun in the other 'Man down, ambulance needed now' he shouted as he shot Riley in the back of the head dropping him like a stone. Malone ran towards the transit van shouting at the man to get it started as he managed to get in the passenger side. Suddenly there was a crack of a rifle and the front tyre of the van exploded. Malone tried to grab the steering wheel in an attempt to turn the van round but a second shot shattered the windscreen showering him in shards of glass. A car slewed to a stop behind the van blocking its exit. Anson and Jax pulled Malone and the driver out and pushed them up against the side of the van, arms twisted painfully up, legs spread, while Lucas and McCabe grabbed the others out of the back of the van.

Bodie was already at Charlie's side carefully removing the helmet when Doyle came running into the warehouse with Murphy who was carrying a rifle. Murphy took one look and left to go assist Anson and Jax.

'What the hell happened?' asked Doyle.

'Seamus Riley is what happened – rammed Charlie off the bike and then took several pot shots. Ambulance?'

'On its way.' Doyle looked at Charlie and then at Bodie, who shook his head.

'Bodie' gasped Charlie as he undid the jacket to in an attempt to assess what damage had been done 'don't bother, won't get here in time, can't feel anything.'

'Just hang on it will be here soon.'

'Can't breathe properly, so cold' Charlie struggled to get enough air to get the words out.

'Well save your breath then' said Bodie, as he took off his jacket and placed it over the injured operator.

'Need to tell you...'

'Not now'

'Bodie... listen...letter...solicitors' Charlie bit back a scream as Bodie moved to support the injured operator.

'The one in Aldershot? Can you breathe easier like this?'

'Yeah...better' Charlie gasped breathlessly 'under my shirt...chain...'

Bodie motioned to Doyle to swap places, this time the movement caused Charlie to scream and pass out momentarily. Bodie carefully lifted the chain out from Charlie's shirt and saw the plain gold band glint in the fading light. 'Bloody hell, you kept it?'

'Bodie, please' begged Charlie trying desperately to reach his hand. Bodie undid the chain, took the ring off and slid it slowly on to the third finger of Charlie's left hand. 'I'm sorry...' The rest of the sentence was lost as Charlie tried desperately to draw enough breath into the battered body but the operator's battered body refused to co-operate. Charlie realised the futility of fighting the inevitable and whispered one final word 'Bodie.'

'I've got you, don't worry, you're safe now.' Bodie leaned forward and still holding Charlie's hand placed a gentle kiss on Charlie's lips then closed the blue eyes.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The seventeenth of June promised to be a hot summer's day as Doyle pulled up outside Bodie's flat. Doyle was dressed in a shirt and tie which he worried at as he sat in the car waiting for Bodie.

'You ok about this, mate?' asked Bodie as he climbed in car having carefully placed a bunch of red roses on the back seat. 'You don't have to take me I can drive myself there.'

'No I want to come for Charlie's sake. If things had turned out differently I think we could have been good friends.'

'Cheers mate, I know Charlie liked you.'

Doyle drove confidently through the London traffic and soon they were headed out into the country. As he drove Doyle kept glancing at his partner trying to decide whether to ask about Charlie, eventually curiosity won out. 'How did you two meet?'

Bodie stared out of the window and gathered his thoughts 'In Belfast when Charlie had not long been an Operator, I don't think I made a good impression that first time. I was on my first tour with the Paras. My platoon was tasked with providing back up for an Operator mission, at the time none of us knew Charlie was British Army, we assumed we were protecting a valuable asset. A couple of years later Sergeant Charlie Price turned up at Aldershot as one of our PTI's which was a bit of an eye-opener to say the least. I don't think anyone else made the connection with Belfast. Charlie was tough and more than capable of dealing with a typical bunch of rowdy Paras unlike some of the PTI's I knew. I had just made sergeant and we seemed to hit it off, we used to spend quite a bit of off-duty time together, running, training, riding the bikes, you know. Charlie was, different, I think part of that was Belfast.'

Doyle realised that this was one of the only times he'd managed to get Bodie to open up about his past. 'So what happened next?'

'I got sent on some course or other, when I got back Charlie had disappeared and no-one was saying anything. About six months later I heard that an operation had blown up over the water and that things had been touch and go. I still don't know if Charlie was involved in that one. We lost contact for a couple of years until we both ended up being posted back to Aldershot again. Charlie and I became close friends and things progressed from there.'

'How long were you together?'

'In total for about six years, two of them as husband and wife but I decided to go for the SAS and Charlie wasn't prepared to give up being an operator. Maybe if we hadn't been so alike things might have worked out between us but neither of us was prepared to give up our careers. After Charlie left we didn't see each other again until that op in Belfast three years ago, things went wrong right from the start. Someone made Charlie within a couple of days and she disappeared from under our noses.' Bodie paused trying hard not to get drawn back into the past. 'We found Charlie three days later badly beaten, cut up, probably raped, she wouldn't say what had happened when we got her out but I knew Doyle. I knew there was more to it than the physical scars, I knew from the dead look in her eyes but she wouldn't admit it to anyone, not even me. Charlie was in hospital for about 3 months and I didn't even bother going to visit - I knew she blamed me as I had been in charge of the protection detail.'

'Bloody hell so why did she agree to this op?'

'Turns out Seamus Riley had been responsible for the abduction in Belfast 3 years ago, Charlie agreed to bring Duffy to the mainland in the hope we could bring Riley to justice, not just for Charlie's sake but for the others involved.'

'I'm sorry' said Doyle.

'Don't be mate, Charlie died doing the job and lived much longer than most of the other operators I know.'

A little after eleven Doyle parked the car outside the garrison church in Aldershot. Bodie had asked at the Chaplain's office for directions to Charlie's grave and they found it easily enough. Bodie placed the roses on the grave and the two men stood for a few minutes in front of the new headstone, thinking about the Charlie Price they knew.

Sergeant Charlotte 'Charlie' Price

17/06/1946 – 04/03/1980

Killed in the line of duty

One Up Til Death Us Do Join


End file.
